


好消息

by night1947



Category: Mission Impossible:Ghost Protocol, S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Jr兄弟, M/M, Xross
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 作者：鸫眠参料《LAMISTER》，放出CP:    EB，白五提及，街猫提及来源：MI4，Avengers，SWAT警告：OOC；傻白甜；Xross





	

Brandt手机落家里了。

Brian拿饼干的时候看到那个水果机安静的躺在桌子上装镜子，扯出一抹坏笑。

这是个好消息。

 

“你们有没有觉得Will最近经常对着手机傻笑。”

Brian翻进沙发挤在两个兄弟之间，Clint在数箭头没理他，Aaron对着块金表很严肃的发呆，也没理他。Brian继续说，“Will有可能谈恋爱了，你们没发现吗？”

“他从迪拜回来就一直那样了，据说是解开了心结。”Clint把箭头分类放好。

“没有人解开心结会对着手机傻笑，Aaron，也不会对着手表发呆。”Brian咔嚓咔嚓咬着饼干，故意把碎屑弄到Clint和Aaron身上，“他肯定是谈恋爱了，他表现的跟Street追女孩一模一样。”

Clint被他烦的挠他抢他饼干，Aaron戴上表帮Clint按住他，Brian大笑着抱着饼干盒蜷缩着躲避Clint的攻击，被Aaron抱住脑袋。他们在沙发上滚成一团，饼干屑倒的到处都是。

Clint终于也啃上了饼干，“你这么说Will会生气的，他讨厌Street。而且他不是在追女孩。”

“那我们得恭喜他找了个男朋友？”Brian从Aaron怀里挣扎着爬出来，抖掉身上的碎屑。Aaron咳了一声，学着播音员开始字正腔圆的背一个人的资料。

“Ethan Hunt?那个让Will傻笑的人？”Brian把自己清理干净后放松的陷在沙发里，懒洋洋的像只露出肚皮等摸的家猫，他头枕在Clint腿上，脚想蹬Aaron被对方嫌弃的推开。他半闭着眼睛，发出点笑声。“你们见过了？”

“我只在资料里看过。”Aaron也拿了块饼干，看见Brian冲他勾出一个得意洋洋的笑容，他说：“想不想见一面？”。

Clint露出痛苦的表情，“住脑，Brian，Will会很生气的。”

“那你猜猜他多久才会把他介绍给我们，”Brian伸手去拍Clint的脸，“我们抓住机会，Clint。你还是不是狙击手。”

“因为直面Will怒火的不是你。那可是坐办公室的Brandt。”Clint对他翻了个白眼，看上去心有余悸，Aaron赞同的点点头。但是他想了想，露出点感兴趣的神色，在Clint的你不要也来的哀嚎中对Brian说，“也不一定，那可是传奇特工，Brian，你可以先给Will打个电话通知一下。”

Brian飞快的爬起来给Will办公室打电话。

 

Clint负责查资料，Aaron负责选地址，Brian负责磨Will。Clint咬着牙听Brian磨了五分钟让Will从坚定的拒绝改成不准过火的警告，想着果然年纪小的可以任性。Brian跑去跟Aaron一起看地图，强烈要求选一个棒透的狙击点，“不准过火，”Clint顺手抢走了他的狙击枪跳到桌子上举着不让他够到，“想好话题了吗，小子。”

“Aaron上场。”Brian说，“我不合适，我负责看。”

放弃跟Clint幼稚闹腾的年轻人低头翻看Clint找出来的文档，Clint则看他，Brian较Will太过年轻，唇色泛白，神情戏谑，像真的只是在策划一场恶作剧。灯光照在他脸上，刚刚长到勉强遮住头上疤痕的浅棕色头发带着毛茸茸的质感，看起来很软。“你觉得误导怎么样？”他抬起头露出坏笑，眼神明亮像是看到猎物的猫科动物。Clint想揉他脑袋。

“好。”

他们最终选了一家去过几次的咖啡店，位置偏僻，上班时间几乎没人，周围是缺少住户的公寓楼，障碍不多，视野开阔，路线明确，有绝佳的狙击点，下午还有冰淇淋车来。

Brian拿着Will的手机给Ethan发了个短信。

 

Ethan接到Brandt号码发来的短信的时候正呆在办公室。Brandt最近忙的不见人影，他得自己来交任务报告和设备申请单。他看短信约他去一家咖啡馆，想到上午遇到Brandt时他一脸欲言又止最后匆匆走掉的样子，忍不住露出一个笑容。

帮Ethan带了杯咖啡过来的Jane看他对着手机傻笑的样子翻了个白眼。

“祝你顺利。”她说，并忍住了用咖啡泼他。

 

到达约定地点时Ethan感觉不太对劲，这里临街却太过安静看不到人影，他注意到Brandt坐在咖啡店靠窗的位置向他招手，忍住了给Jane打个电话请求支援的欲望走了过去。

Brandt对他露出笑容，唇角勾的恰到好处，他拍了拍他的肩膀，在阳光下显出浅青色的眼睛像带着点亮光。Ethan下意识绷紧了身体，看他帮他点了他常喝的咖啡。他们一起坐下，面对面，带着挚友相见的笑容，Ethan保持着看起来轻松的警戒姿势，心跳开始加速。

那不是Brandt。

他们或许外貌声音几乎相同，但他们之间仍存在太多差异。Brandt眼神向来沉静保持镇定，而面前这个人神色像狼，带了点厉色打量自己，像是寻找弱点。Ethan回以凝视，目光滑过他衬衫袖口下露出的小截金色腕带。Brandt从未戴过金表。

“嗨，Ethan。”对方隐去厉色，神情平和，“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”他微微颔首，像是真的在发出疑问。

“不，我在想你怎么会在上班时间约我。”Ethan注视他浅色的眼睛。

“下午的会议提前结束了，顺便抗议一下无休止的加班。”‘Brandt’活动了一下肩膀，像西装勒痛了他一样，“我以为这算是个惊喜？”

Brandt在哪，他还好吗？他想得到什么？

“我来之前确实相当期待。”Ethan让自己看起来诚恳至极，“毕竟你是不能缺少的那个齿轮。”他想到那确实是Brandt号码发来的短信，办公室的秘书也告知他Brandt下午有一场会议。

“所以我请你来喝下午茶，”那个人扯了下打的漂亮的领结，又开始毫不掩饰的观察他，“最近确实有些非我不可的事。而我也有些事想问你。”

Ethan注意到他语气的改变，察觉到或许有人正与他通讯。他不是一个人。他们想从Brandt或自己那里的得到些什么，或许与Brandt最近忙的项目有关。他们没法从Brandt那里得到东西。他们在威胁自己。

他是谁。

“什么？”Ethan问，脑子里闪过思考的片段。

“你对家人怎么看？Mr.Hunt。”

“什么？”这个问题太突然，Ethan思绪卡了两秒，他还保持着专注的神情，下意识把茫然锁在瞳孔的黑色里。

 

“Aaron，你暴露了。”Clint说。

“什么时候？”Brian在另一边举着目镜往Ethan脸上看，“我什么都看不出来。”

“一开始，Aaron拍他的时候他眼神就变了。他已经绷紧了。”Clint开始调整狙击枪，听见Brian咬狗牌的声音。他知道Brian开始注意力不集中。

“你真的没有偷偷改造眼睛吗，Clint？顺便，你有弓为什么还要拿我的枪。”Brian对咖啡厅里的对话有些兴致缺缺，明明他才是提出要求的人。Clint不知道这算不算后遗症，他想什么时候再把Brian绑去检查一下，“我是纯人类弓箭手，以及鹰眼可不能出现在这里。”他回答，“Aaron，收敛一点，你的眼神刺激到他了。而且你为什么戴着金表，Brandt从不戴金表。”

“这不是Aaron想做的吗？”Brian说。Clint那边传来惊讶的声响。

“我脑子没坏，Clint，不要把我当傻子。Aaron想见Ethan Hunt，他一开始就没打算伪装成Will。我提出想法，Aaron主动来做，Will同意的太快，Clint你还带枪，你不是会违抗命令的人，我才是。差异太大，你们背着我计划了什么？”

Clint听着声音可以想象出Brian脸上的怀疑，他鼓掌并笑起来，“我要感谢医生修好你的脑子。而且说好的，我们做，你看。”

通讯频道里回荡着掌声和Brian的骂声。

 

Ethan看到他对面的人突然皱了皱眉。

而他还沉默着一言不发，冷静的大脑空白又思绪清晰，口中发苦。他没有后援，没有时间，不知道Brandt的状况。

“或许你能先告诉我如何称呼你？”他问，想到在迪拜塔上Brandt举着公文包威胁他，在阳光下极浅的灰蓝色眼睛固执又坚毅，Brandt承担了太多责任，而他什么都不会说，他一定会受伤。“告诉我你们想得到什么。”

他很担心Brandt。

“你可以叫我五号，Mr.Hunt。我们一开始就进入了正题，你对家人怎么看？有没有想过如何保护他们？”五号把一部手机放在桌面，他按动侧键，Ethan的回复在屏幕上亮起又熄灭。那是他给Brandt的手机，他知道他还留着它。

“没有后援，没有时间，没有计划。你要怎么做？”男人笑起来，裂开嘴露出白齿，像准备好捕猎的狼。

Ethan也笑起来，眼里只有冷意，“你说的对，我毫无优势。或许你能告诉我怎么做？”

他掀了桌子扑上去。

 

Brian吓得饼干都要掉了，“这就是Will看上的特工？扑上去打一架？”

“注意，他要跑了。”Clint开始瞄准。

“什么？”

“没有后援，敌方不明，撤退是不错的办法。S.W.A.T没教你？”

Brian紧紧盯着从店里打到店外的一团，“我是狙击手，Clint。我从不单打独斗。”

 

Ethan确实打算撤退，然而对方的难缠程度超过了他的想象，五号的招数带着军队的痕迹，而且他没有带面具。Ethan看着对手脸上泛起的青印，强迫自己不要往复杂的方向想。他被五号拍掉了抢——同Brandt一样的手法，万幸这次他抢到了对方的枪。他对着五号连开了三枪，对方随着店主的尖叫迅速的翻进了柜台。Ethan没有打中，并不想久留。他冲到人行道上，四周仍没有人。

然后一颗子弹打在在他正前行的路线上，又一颗擦着他打在他打算变向的斜前方。

两个厉害的狙击手。躲不开。但他们并不打算灭口。

Ethan蹲下把枪放在地上，举起手做出投降的姿态。五号从后面赶来，用枪抵着他的后脑。

“Brandt还好吗？”Ethan问，在被敲晕前意外的得到了回答。

“你可以自己看。”

 

Clint带着Brian买了四人份的冰淇淋，匆匆赶来的Will正在训Aaron，他们准备去看笑话。然而Clint也被拍了头，“我记得我说了不准过火。你还带狙击枪。”Will明显还没有退出工作状态，撸起袖子骂人的样子确实相当可怕。

Brian在边上大笑起来。

不过最后他们还是分了冰淇淋。Will带着Aaron去一边谈话，Clint和Brian在车里守着Ethan等他醒来。他们在一起开玩笑，胡编乱造另外两人的讨论内容，讲起了英勇的狙击手和弓箭手拯救世界的故事，然后Clint差点被暴起的Ethan扑倒，他跟Ethan打起来，直到Brian举枪喊停。

“住手！”听到动静的Will和Aaron跑来制止了三个人的混乱。

“你们是谁！”Ethan明显已经陷入了混乱，毕竟他面前至少3个人长得几乎一样，还有一个年轻版本。

“我是Brandt，Ethan，是我。Clint放开Ethan，Ethan放开Clint。我们不是敌人好吗？”Will盯着Ethan的眼睛，Aaron把Brian的枪口按下去，Clint先松了手，然后Ethan放开了他。“你是Brandt？”他问，凝视着Brandt的眼睛，看起来并不像接受了安抚。

“Kurt Hendricks，智商190，曾供职于瑞典特种部队，曾经的斯德哥尔摩大学物理学教授。顺便一提你的素描还是糟透了，我都没认出Lisa Faust。”Brandt对着Ethan说。

Ethan松了口气，放松了一些，“好吧，Brandt。”

 

“这是什么？”Brian问Aaron，“暗号？”

Aaron对他挑挑眉毛，“我想是的。”

 

最终他们好好坐下来谈话，并重新买了冰淇淋，Clint只能吃一个球。

“所以，这是你的兄弟们？”Ethan看上去已经接受了现实并恢复了理智，甚至没有质疑过于相似的问题。Brandt点头，开始挨个介绍CIA特工Aaron，职业保密的Clint和社会闲散人员Brian，期间Brian提出抗议，但不予接受。最后他摸出一个U盘递给Ethan，“跟CIA的合作任务，部长弄出来的，我跟CIA那边的负责人谈了三天。”Brandt抹了一把脸露出点疲惫的神色，“合作搭档是你面前的Aaron Cross。我本来想让你们先见个面，没想到他们今天会搞成这样。”

“所以，不能拒绝？”Ethan转着任务U盘。

“当然可以，然后我会接手这个任务。”Brandt回答他，五号特工冲他露出一个标准的露齿笑。

“那看来我必须接受了。”他迅速收好U盘，也回给Aaron一个笑容，“我们可以再练练，搭档。”

Aaron想再说点什么，但Brandt打断了他，他露出点为难的神色，耳尖泛红，看起来有些尴尬，“Ethan，今天早上我想问你……愿不愿意来我家吃个晚饭？我们打算在今晚开个家庭聚会。”

“来庆祝Brian终于有了脑子。”Clint补充并跟Aaron击掌，用冰淇淋堵了Brian嘴让他只能发出惊疑的呜呜声，“顺便庆祝Will终于找了个对象。”

Ethan看Brandt的脸几乎全红了。

“当然可以，”他露出理解的笑容，“我也有个事想问你，Brandt。”

“我可以叫你Will吗？”

Brandt看起来已经过热当机了，他喃喃着当然可以，偏移目光不敢看Ethan的眼睛，忽视了弟弟们的鬼叫。

Ethan握住他的手，“冷静，Will。”他温和的用指腹摩擦他的手背，凑到他耳边轻声说，“我也有值得庆祝的事。”

“你没有出事是我今天所知的最好的消息。”

Brandt仍没有挪回视线，但露出笑容，“我也是。”

他的眼睛在日光下呈现出漂亮浅青色，沉静又带着点亮光。

Ethan吻了上去。


End file.
